What the Flegnog!
by GreekFreak88
Summary: Aphrodite decides to switch the PJO couples' souls and vice versa. Confusing as it is, please read the first chapter to understand!
1. Aphrodite's Plan

**Hey, fanfic fools! This is my first time to write a fanfiction. Pls be nice, and review =). My sister, MadrigalDemigod, came up wit this story and let me use it. Hehehe**

**-BFL**

* * *

><p><strong>What the Flegnog!: Part One<strong>

Aphrodite was sick and tired of watching the campers doing their regular routine. Instead, she asked her friend, Hecate, goddess of spells what she should do. Apparently, Hecate decided, "How about switching the campers' souls into other campers' body?"

"What a great idea! Thanks Hecate!" Aphrodite squealed. She soon made a list for Hecate to what soul should go to which body and vice versa. Her list was:

Percy Jackson to Annabeth Chase

Nico di Angelo to Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll to Katie Gardner

Chris Rodriguez to Clarisse La Rue

Charles Beckendorf to Silena Beauregard

Luke and a Twinkie **(This was random)**

Jason Grace and Piper Mclean

This was gonna be good.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I still need to think about ideas for each couple switch... Until now, bii! Remember to review! (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)<p> 


	2. Percabeth

**Thank u guys for ur positive comments! Thanks for adding me and my story onto ur favorites :)! If this was confusing to u, from each couple's point of view after the switch, its on the same day they got switched, FYI.. Anyways, this is for u guys :DDD**

**~BFL**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

After the weird smell that was outside our cabins, it was bedtime. I went to my friends just for a quick talk.

"Dude, did you know where the smell was coming from? It's kinda making me dizzy." Travis said, laying back on a tree.

Conner came up, and heard our conversation, of course. "What do you mean, man? I don't feel anything."

"I do, and it's weird. I feel like I'm shrinking." I said.

"Same here." Nico, Chris, Charles, Luke, and Jason muttered in unison.

"Gotta go, today was tiring." I said yawning.

**Annabeth POV**

Ugh, I feel like I was in fatigue. I wanted to ask Thalia, Katie, Clarisse (weird huh?), Silena, and Piper if anything was weird to them too, but they wanted to get to bed, fast. I sighed, and went to bed. It was weird, cause I felt like I was in a trance in my dream, and feeling I was in someone's body, but bigger and stronger than a woman. Oh well.

**Percy POV**

In my dream, I woke up in a busy cabin, but the weird thing was, that it was solid gray with scrolls, computers, etc. I did my normal thing, went back to sleep. But, some girl threw a pillow at me, and started to shake me.

"Wake up, sleepy head, we still need to finish Daedalus's blueprints!"

"Wait I don't, it's my girlfriend, Annabeth's job." I mumbled.

"Don't be dumb, you are _Annabeth." _At that time, I sat up and ran to a mirror. Well, I was my typical Annabeth, curly blonde hair, gray stormy eyes, and her PJ's. I blushed a bit that she was wearing the PJ's she wore. Well, of course, cause it was the summer. Then I ran to her (my?) cabin and knocked on the door frantically. I finally saw me, but already ready for the day. My hair was combed, I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood shirt, and jeans.

"Annabeth?" I said stepping into my cabin.

"Percy?" I nodded.

"What happened, why are you in my body?" I exclaimed.

She sighed and said, "I bet this was Aphrodite's idea. She wants our 'relationship' a bit more interesting. I'm not even sure if we were the only ones."

"Ok. I'll go change first, then go for breakfast." Before I left, Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Did you forget? Your in my body." She blushed and let go.

"Oh, and why am I (her) already dressed and ready to go?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Fine." She blushed a bit more. "But we should have rules. One, you cannot touch anything inappropriate. Two, I think it's better if we shouldn't take a shower for a while, and three, I will have Sophia, my sister, to watch over you, if anything goes wrong. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumbled. "Oh and I should have rules too. Whatever you said is like mine." I didn't feel like thinking. It was overly too hard to think when your in your girlfriend's body.

After breakfast, we went to do our regular routine. Until it was sword practice, I had an idea.

"Hey, Annabeth, I want a challenge, right here, right now, in front of everyone." I whispered at her.

"Fine. Ready when you are."

I got my dagger and she took out Riptide and we both began to battle. I knew she was competitive when it came to this but she wouldn't know what would happen next. After thrusting, side stepping, and dodging, she finally pushed me down, sword on my (her) throat.

"Ahhh! Percy please don't kill me with your awesomeness! Your too, strong and brave for me!" I squealed like an Aphrodite girl. People at the crowd started to snicker, chuckle, then laugh at me. I secretly smirked at Annabeth, doing more of my acting. She started turning red, but didn't finish me off. She just left, and I followed her.

This was going to be fun than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it ok? Should I still continue Percabeth? I don't reely have good ideas for this couple since Annabeth is a bit serious, while Percy is obnoxious... In the end, Percy ALWAYS needs to apologize to Annabeth, but I dont reely do tht thing... Anyway REVIEW :}!<strong>


	3. Percabeth: Part 2

**Thank you guys for everything! :D Anyway, I've read ur reviews, and i'm so so sorry tht i never contributed 2 u guys so here it is!**

**Thanks to:**

**Riley Coyote**

**xpig-in-the-skyx**

**Ae123Monkey- !**

**thalicopercabeth12**

**Niomia**

**.LUVSNICO1- !**

**Gagalalala**

**Gypsy1213- !**

**SeaweedBrain33- !**

**omega wolf**

**princesswhatever9- !**

**HunterofArtemis13**

**WhiteWinterStar**

**TheLightningThief42**

**alexis**

**jordana**

**happyfacehappyface- !**

**MadrigalDemigod- !**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire**

**music is my life7 7**

**fanofdeliciousflavor522- !**

**BalletandBooks**

**Beta5200- !**

**H2o25**

**New- !**

**KatyPerryIsAwsome**

**Ruby Connersdottir**

**Spyrofan77**

**Green-ac-perabeth**

**KayCee**

**The '!' means i'm referncing you more than once...**

**BTW: I changed my name :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"Annabeth, wait!" I exclaimed, as she was walking towards my cabin. She seemed pissed when I acted scared in "her" body front of the whole campers.

She sighed. "Percy, just go away, I have something else to do than to loaf around from the incident." I kinda felt bad for her, said sorry and walked away. I wouldn't want to kiss myself on the cheek, if you know what I mean.

**Annabeth POV**

He really thought he could get away with it, huh? Stupid Seaweed Brain. I have something else in mind...

(At the eating pavilion)

I took in a deep breath and walked to Dionysus as he finished his speech of something I didn't really care about.

"...and that's why you shouldn't eat grapes on the ground..." I heard him say.

"Hey, Mr. D." I said.

"What is it now Peter Johnson?"

"I wanted to say that, that you have great hair." I was almost to laughing. I went toward him and twirled some of his curled hair. Some campers were staring, and started snickering in the background. I smirked. I saw Percy (me) at the Athena cabin, showing his please-don't-do-this-to-me look.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "Out of all people..." He stopped as I was trying to hug him. Ugh. **(Sorry out there, I didn't have a good idea for Annabeth, so this is kinda random D:)**

"HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING OUT? I CAN SEE THEM!" I tried shouting to the campers, as I took a flab of 'fat' and extended it for them to see. He certainly did not "work out".

I could of sworn his face was turning purple, probably cause he was mad. Before I left, I turned to him and said, "I really, really like you!" And skipped along to Percy's table. The crowd was now staring at me, pointing and laughing their heads off. I looked over to Percy head covered by his hands, banging my (his) head on the table.

(After the campfire)

"I guess I deserved that." He said, kicking some dirt from the ground.

I was still teary eyed cause of laughing from the scene. "Y-yeah, gods that was funny... But you shouldn't have done that, Seaweed Brain."

"So you forgive me?" He said.

"Sure sure, whatever."

"Lets just pray to the gods, except Aphrodite, that this thing won't last _too _long."

He chuckled. "Ok, well, g'night."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry. I didn't have anything else in mind for Annabeth to get back to Percy... Anyways I decided to do Luinkie, cause I feel bad for u guys... And i'll try to make it FUNNIER than this dumb chapter... PLease tell me if you liked this chapter, so I can feel better :P<strong>

**-GF88 And no, I am not your girlfriend X) **


	4. Author's Note,Yeah I Hate Them Too

**AN:**

**Hey Sorry Guys! I couldn't update in sooooo long its just because of school. I promise I'll update on Saturday! Just wanting you to know...HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY PERCY for all you people who forget the 'Savior of Olympus's' birthday!**


	5. Luinkie

**Srry 4 the long wait... my computer blocked fanfiction cuz of a review i said 2 another story... :( so i'll just go rite to the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

Ever since the war, I ended up in Elysium. Hades spoke to me about a gift to all residents. There was a thought in my head about visiting Annabeth and everyone at Camp-Half Blood. But there was this weird sense in me that was craving for food. Not just any food, a certain snack. Not just any snack, a _Twinkie. _I waited eagerly as Hades was finishing his speech for the new comers. Immediately, I shouted, "I wish for Twinkies!" And no soon was when I HUGE mountain of Twinkies appeared right in front of me. So, as if it was an instinct, I dove right through the mountain and ate each one by one...

ONE HOUR LATER

I sat down, plump and satisfied. I then wished to visit Camp Half-Blood after a quick decision, but nothing happened. I sighed, thinking that it might have not worked. Though I thought I finished all of the Twinkies, I set upon a last Twinkie, but was wapped in a red bow, with a pink card attached. I reached for it and read the note.

"You are what you eat! -A." I automatically knew this was Aphrodite, my enemy, just beacuse I made Silena, her daughter, a spy to Kronos. I decided to grab it, but hesitated, cause she might of placed something in it. I shrugged and ate a small bit of it. Suddenly, I was dizzy and dropped the Twinkie. the last thing I remembered was collapsing, and seeing colors, most of which was tan.

30 MINUTES LATER

I woke up, feeling... soft? I don't know. Around my surroundings was very familiar from my childhood. The camp. Quickly, I tried to stand, but I _already_ was. I looked down, and I was horror strucked. It was like my legs were 1 inch tall. The worst part was that it looked creamy. There was a broken shard of mirror and I trotted to it. Then, I was amazed that I was a... TWINKIE. I cursed to Aphrodite under my breath. I knew I shouldn't have ate it. My bite mark from the Twinkie was where my legs have popped out, and the rest was my body. Soon, I heard footsteps. There was nowhere to hide, so I dropped where I was.

"Why does Katie have to blame me for every freaking thing I do?" I thought it would be Travis, talking to himself about his long time crush, Katie. But instead, it was Katie talking about herself? Whatever.

"Ooh! I Twinkie! I felt her hand grab my body, and headed towards her mouth. Goody two shoe Katie does NOT eat just scraps of food from the floor, so this might have been Travis in Katie's body? I was close to her mouth, she she bit me. Oh crap. Here we go again.

**Twinkie POV**

Yes! Thank you Aphrodite! She was actually dumb enough to pull this stunt. Now, I'm free in a demigod's soul. Hehehe. For the first time, I stretched with legs, not cream legs, and ran around feeling free.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short : I kinda ran out of ideas during school... It was like they brainwashed me! Please review... I think I really shouldn't add another chapter with Luinkie, cuz it was hard... Sorry :(**

**-GF88**


End file.
